narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LaviBookman
The talk page of Lavi, the founder of Naruto Fanon. Q Hi I send a question to well I think it is your other file or something but if it is can you please answer it Thank you bye.Naruto2 01:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) So So It cant be any nude and very gory pics right, also are you allowed to curse or say words like 'Shut up' or 'hell' and 'damn' in this site?Also thanks for answering my question. Naruto2 01:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC) k So swears are allowed but have to be like f**** and no racism things and they have to be kept to a minimum. Right.Naruto2 01:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) i need i need you to come to this site http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Narutofanontwo and back me up :D --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 21:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) i mean we'll still use this one as the main but this is for all the people who keep flaming seireitou and company about goddmoding so we can get them to shut up!!! --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 21:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) StNowhere Hey there, Im working on my characters as I add their entries. Right now Im working on vitals, then move on from there. If it is really such an issue, I can try and finish the profiles Ive already put up before continuing. Thank you. -StNowhere Sorry Sorry, i was busy with alot of things and many people messaged me over the time, i apoligize for it --Seireitou 18:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Yeah, i should, ill probably get to it after my RP wiht Archie --Seireitou 18:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, i like the whole theme you got going on, but by future, how far, like Naruto's age, or computer-age, or where exactly? --Seireitou 18:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Good Plan Yeah, i agree, also, we should have some kinda of event where the threat is a race towards the clock to stop a nucleur bomb or atomic bomb from wiping out an entire.... whatever..... thats just one idea of the top of my head --Seireitou 18:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Similar Yes.... thats good, its kinda similar to the Scientific Revolution where the churches didnt approve of science topping religion. Yes, thts a good plan --Seireitou 18:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Names Well, im not that good with names but do you want simple names like Matt or Ted or japanese names Kiyori and Tairou? --Seireitou 18:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) thank u I swear i can't thank you enough. some bastard at my school did that i know who he is--Darknesslover5000 19:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Can I please leave my images on my user page. Sorry if I made you mad. Hi I leave images on my user page, so people can type the characters name in the search engine and read the information. So please let me keep my user page this way. Sorry if I made you mad.--Davidstory19 02:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Please Please don't delete my things. Please let me keep it this way. Please just let me get away with this once and I won't do another bad thing again. Please let me do it my way. Please.--Davidstory19 02:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Please buddy Please let me off the hook one more time and I won't do do anymore bad things again. I am using all of the pictures in my user page. So please let me off the hook one more time. Please do this for me.--Davidstory19 02:44, 17 March 2009 (UTC)